parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Sing Along in There Once Was A Little Engine That Could Who Ran Away - Thomas 2 - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - UbiSoftFan94.
Let's Sing Along in There Once Was A Little Engine That Could Who Ran Away in Thomas 2 for Nintendo 64 as part of Thomas's Dream Team, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark *Toad as Sam the Snake *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Rosie as Tily *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Duncan as The Magician *Belle as Betilla the Fairy *Lady as Raybeauty (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Smudger as Andre *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren Lyrics (There Once Was A Little Engine That Could Who Ran Away) *(the title says 'Andrew Smith Studios Presents 'There Once Was A Little Engine That Could Who Ran Away Music Video'. The song begins to play as Tillie sneaks quietly away with donkey ears and a tail without getting noticed when the whistling begins) *Male Singer: There once was an engine who ran away (Tillie, now scared, screams. She looks up) Just up and went, and ran away, ran away. (Tillie gulps nervously) Stacked up her tender and headed on the move. *Tillie, Male Singer, and Children: Toot toot! Farewell! Goodbye! (Tillie blows her whistles and flees. Devious Diesel laughs evilly) *Children: She overheard the wicked diesel saying, (Tillie drips a tear) she was heading for the scrap yard. (bell rings as Diesel laughs again) *Male Singer: She didn't want to wait for the fateful day. (Tillie drips a tear) *Male Singer and Children: So the little blue engine ran away. (Tillie's wheels spin) *Children: She huffed and she puffed, Her wheels start to turn, (Tillie's firebox burns) She chuffed and she chuffed, Her little firebox lit (Tillie jumps on a steam engine and opens the throttle) She slipped her brake, let her whistle fly. (Tillie blows the whistle as a guard blows the whistle) *Male Singer and Children: Toot toot! Farewell! Goodbye! (Tillie runs away) And the little blue engine ran away, Just up and went, And ran away, ran away *Male Singer: She didn't feel part of the railway *Male Singer and Children: So the little blue engine ran away. (Tillie flees toward a hiding place to hide) *Tillie: Oh, what can I do about escaping the evil diesels? (the tugboats are fast asleep as a bell rings) *Children: (Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand look worried. Emily looks embaressed. Edward looks upset. Molly cries) But when the other engines heard she'd gone, They were so sad, Cause they knew where she had gone missing, No matter what Diesel had to say (Diesel laughs evilly) So Andrew Smith has a final say. *Male Singer: So he thought and he thought *Andrew Smith: Where could she be, could she be? *Children: (Thomas climbs up Gordon's hill) The others searched high, (Emily searches along the lake) The others searched low, (Bill and Ben puff through a tunnel) Where had she gone, where did she go? *Andrew Smith: We've got to bring the little blue engine home. *Male Singer: (Donald and Douglas search through the mountains, Duncan searches through the countryside, Percy collects some coal cars and leaves the coaling plant, and James sighs to himself) So they all went out to look around, Far and wide, And up and down, No matter where they searched, No-one seemed to know *Male Singer and Chorus: Oh, where did the little blue engine go? (Thomas puffs along the hiding place to find Tillie) Thomas finally tracked her down, She was cold and blue, And all alone. *Thomas: I told you you were needed back urgently. *Tillie: Who? Me? Really?! *Thomas: Yes, you, you silly engine! *Male Singer and Children: Cause she's the pride of the railway! *Tillie: Yeah! *Male Singer: So she huffed and she puffed, Her wheels start to turn, *Male Singer and Children: (Tillie's firebox burns) She chuffed and she chuffed, Her little firebox lit (Tillie jumps back onto the steam engine and opens the throttle) *Male Singer: She slipped her brake, and she was on her way! *Male Singer, Tillie, and Children: Toot toot! Hip, hip, hooray! (Tillie blows her whistle as the guard blows his whistle. Tillie puffs back home and blows her whistle) *Male Singer and Children: Now the little blue engine's heading home, To toots some cheers and some whistle blows, Cause now she's the pride of the railway! *Rosie: Look, everybody! *Stepney, Duck, Oliver, Bill, Ben, and Henry: Hooray! (Toby laughs with delight) *Male Singer and Children: Yes, the little blue engine's coming home! (Tillie blows her whistle loudly) *(the title ends and shows 'This video in Thomas 2 for Nintendo 64 as part of Thomas's Dream Team is inspired by FantasyFilms2013.') Category:UbiSoftFan94